Senshi Unleased
by novasenshi
Summary: Rin learns about her real past. Sess thinks he may be in love with her. However, Sess loses his powers and it isn't a problem until Rin needs him the most.
1. Prolouge

Prologue-  
  
In the deep, deep forest  
  
I surely left my heart behind.  
  
Searching for the limit's power, I am getting tired.  
  
Everybody will wash out the eternal darkness.  
  
As we live on,  
  
We lose a little bit more.  
  
Lost in a valley, an untrue basis  
  
Unable to cry out.  
  
As the very blue sky is wounded  
  
A reaching framework, the hand of voice. A week, antique heart is beginning to move once again!  
  
At that moment, I began our journey again.  
  
We are traveling  
  
Going nowhere until  
  
We find the light we can believe in.  
  
I just began my journey with you.  
  
As we live on,  
  
We lose a little bit more.  
  
Lost in a valley, an untrue basis  
  
Unable to cry out.  
  
We are traveling  
  
Going nowhere until  
  
We make up for the unknown.  
  
It is eternal.  
  
Unable to cry out, going nowhere forever.  
  
A/N:  
  
Before I go into this story, I would like to tell you that this is a Sesshoumaru and OLDER Rin story. I'm a big time Sesshoumaru fan and I feel bad he doesn't have anyone his age to love. (not that he ever will because he is like 4 kazillion years old.) lol  
  
Also, this story has a little "very little" Sailor Moon-stuff in it. It's not fighting or anything... but a character is based off a character from the show.  
  
Anyway, I DO NOT OWN SOME INU-YASHA or SAILOR MOON  
  
(PLEASE DON'T SUE... I'm A POOR ELF WITH NO MONEY!  
  
And as always, please REVIEW!  
  
Enjoy 


	2. Chapter 1: The Queens Decision

Chapter One: The Queens Decision  
  
People were excited and hopeful as they crowded into the castle. It seemed like the day would never end and some truly believed it wouldn't. For this day was a holy one and everyone around the country celebrated with glee.  
  
This day wasn't like a festival or holiday, but the day that would determine the lives of thousands. This day was January 18th, the year a child was born.  
  
Snow fell from the sky like diamonds and decorated the world as if a gift from the heavens. Music filled the air and the food feed all who was hungry. People waited silently as they searched for the main event. Excitement filled their lungs and the anticipation was made many people cry. The new princess will soon be before them, the new hope.  
  
There were once a time when people believed the birth this princess will lead to death of many. Considering there was a time when her mother was the most feared in the country. Her mother had a dreadful past that people were still afraid to speak. The woman had stolen things and used her magnificent power for destruction. When the people lost hope in ever being released from their hell, something happened to the woman that made her stop.  
  
Ever since that incident, the woman turned into a goddess and never caused pain for her people again. She began to help all the children and gave food to those who truly needed it. The people soon agreed that they will love their queen and never thought about the pain she has once caused then.  
  
"When are we going to see the baby?" Someone called from the crowd.  
  
The queen smiled as a small bundle appeared in her arms. A soft laughter escaped its mouth and people laughed with happiness.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," The Queen said, holding her baby in her right hand. "As you know, I wasn't a very good queen at the beginning. I did outrages things and I am sorry for all the pain I caused you good people. However, I will never allow my child to become that way. I've decided to never allow my child to know about her mother. The 'Firefly of Death's' daughter will never be heard of. I have asked a very kind family to take care of her. My life will be ending soon and I want to make sure my baby has a good family. So please, good people, never tell her about the life or power she would have had. I would be crushed if anything ever happened to my baby."  
  
The queen walked down the crystal steps and gave her baby to a near-by family. This family was the Koji's. They were the kindest family in the country and the queen trusted them more than anything. Mr. and Mrs. Koji never had children, so they took her with happiness.  
  
As the queen walked back to her thrown, she blew her little girl a kiss good-bye and died.  
  
The people were both shocked at the sudden death. But they obeyed their queen's decision and left the castle without another word.  
  
AS they left the castle a dark light appeared behind the queen's body. The figure bent down and ran a finger allowed the queen's face.  
  
"We could have become a family. We could have taught our child the true beauty of darkness. Now look at you, you are such a fool. I swear our child will never be weak like you."  
  
The figure pulled its hand away from her face and disappeared into the night. 


	3. Chapter 2: Silence over Death

Chapter Two: Silence over Death  
  
"What a pretty morning!" A young girl said, as she looked out her parent's bedroom window.  
  
"Rin, don't stand on the chair. I don't want you to fall." Her mother yelled.  
  
Rin smiled at her mother and ran into the dinning room. Rin was an amazingly beautiful girl with sparkling light brown eyes. Even though she was 6 years old, her brown skin and brownish red hair made her look like a mature young women. However, she was far from it.  
  
"Momma, later can we go out into the woods and look at flowers?" Rin asked.  
  
"Sure! We can pick some for the vase in the family room." Her mother smiled, setting food on the table.  
  
When the two finished with their lunch, Rin grabbed her flower basket and ran outside. "Momma, look at that flower! It's so pretty! Do you think daddy would like it?" Rin asked, picking it.  
  
"Yes, I think he would like it a lot." Her mother smiled, picking her daughter a few sunflowers.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" A deep voice yelled.  
  
The two girls jumped with fear and turned to see a tall man smirking at them.  
  
"Daddy, you scared mommy." Rin laughed, jumping into his arms.  
  
"I wasn't the only one who was scared." Her mother smiled, kissing her husband on the lips.  
  
"How long have we been gone?" Mrs. Koji asked.  
  
"Not too long. Why don't we go home?" Mr. Koji said, putting his daughter down.  
  
They all agreed and began walking back to their house. About 10 feet away from their house, Mr. Koji stopped them.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
  
"The door is open. I closed it before I left to find you. Who in their right mind would break in at this time of day?" He whispered, pushing Rin behind her mother. "Stay here."  
  
He walked into the house, looking around at every corner. He walked from the kitchen to the dinning room and from the bedrooms to the bathroom.  
  
When he came to the family room a 5 foot beast stared at him. It was all black, had bloodshot eyes, claws that looked liked nails, and pointed teeth.  
  
Mr. Koji backed away, but the beast jumped on top of him. Its teeth dug into the man's skin, making the him scream in horror.  
  
"Daddy!" Rin yelled, running into the house.  
  
"Rin! No!" Her mother yelled, chasing after her.  
  
Rin didn't even have to get to the room to see what happened. The monster stood in front of her, blood covering its face. Tears rolled from Rin's eyes as she began to scream. Rin's mother walked in and let out a horrifying scream and picked Rin up. She ran back into the forest, but the beast caught up to them in seconds.  
  
"Rin, run as far away from here as you can. Don't look back! I'll come find you later." Her mother promised, putting Rin down.  
  
Rin began running and her mother turned towards the beast when she was sure Rin was gone. The beast didn't waste any time and bounced on the woman. Its fangs dug into her skin and the woman held back a scream.  
  
"Your daughter is watching you die." It the monster whispered.  
  
Mrs. Toji painfully turned her head and saw Rin standing there. Tears filled the young child's eyes as she watched shocked.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Her mother yelled, as the beast silenced her.  
  
Rin turned and ran as she heard the last screams from her mother. 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting is the First

Chapter Three: Meeting is the First  
  
It's been a year since Rin's parents had died. She was 7 years old and lived in her parent's old house. People in Rin's town didn't come near Rin at all. She sometimes heard them whispering that it was her fault her parents died and that she never loved them from the beginning. If Rin did something the people didn't like, they would hit her or make her do things she didn't want to do. They would call her a freak because she would never cry out or speak to anyone who addressed her. In other words, her life had turned into hell.  
  
One cool morning, Rin decided to go for a walk around the forest. She had the oddest feeling something was forcing her to go there, but she couldn't quite place it. As she walked, a beautiful creature laid on the ground a few feet from her. I has long silver hair, pale skin, and an odd fur of some sort around it. Rin boldly walked towards it and it growled.  
  
"What do you want?" The creature asked, showing its fangs as a threat.  
  
Rin looked at it confused and smiled at it. The creature noticed it was looking at its wounds but he neglected that. "You're wasting your time. I do not operate with humans. Get away from me or I'll kill you."  
  
Rin did what she was told, but to the creature's surprise, came back the following day. For the next week, Rin would come and try to take care of the creature. He would always brush her off in some way, but Rin knew deep down it enjoyed her company.  
  
One day, Rin was walking home from her visit with the creature when she noticed the town's people running.  
  
"It came back for you!" Someone yelled.  
  
Rin looked around and gasped when she realized a monster was headed towards her. Rin turned to run, but the beast knocked her to the ground.  
  
"We meet again." It whispered, as it came down for the kill.  
  
"There's blood in the direction of that young girl." The creature whispered.  
  
"Master!" A little frog like being cried out.  
  
The man ignored the call and began walking towards the smell. The man stopped a few paces and he's eyes widened slightly when he saw the girl's young body died on the ground.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" The servant asked.  
  
The man bent down and pulled the girl into his arms. He pulled out his sword and held it over the young girl's heart.  
  
"As the powers of the Seven Hells open, let out your magic and lend them to me. I command you! Give this child her soul."  
  
There was a moment of silence and the body in his arms began to move. Rin looked up at the man and smiled. The man suddenly stood up, dropping her to the ground.  
  
"Wait... what's... name?" Rin asked.  
  
The man turned around surprised that she spoke.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
so, what do you think? This was only Part 1; I'm working on Part 2 right as we speak. So don't think this is the end!  
  
Please Review 


	5. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2-  
  
It all started with a beautiful and wonderful queen. Travelers all over the world would come see her, most of them not knowing about her terrible past. Some of her people knew her as the 'Firefly of Death' because she had been the one who killed millions. To the people's joy, the queen suddenly stopped her terror and gave birth to a child that would never know what she could have been.  
  
Before the Queen died, she gave her baby girl to a kind family. Sadly, the child, 6 years of age, watched her family die by a wolf demon. A year later, the girl lost her life by the same monster. Except, she was brought back to life by a being that looks almost human. But this man was far from it. This man was called, Sesshoumaru. He was a great and powerful demon that raised the child for 10 years. However, as the years dwelled on, their relationship may become more than a father and child's.  
  
Hello All!!! :) Anyway, this is PART 2 of my great story. I'm really hoping you guys like it. I'm not the best writer but, hey...I'm trying! So read, enjoy, and review!! 


	6. Chapter 1: Youkai Lost

Chapter 1: Youkai Lost  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" a harmonious voice echo through the forest. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you?" The young woman continued to push her way through bushes as she looked for her demon lord. She brushed her brownish-red hair from her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Jaken, have you seen Sesshoumaru-sama?" the girl asked a little frog demon.  
  
He gave her a look and shook his head, "Why would you care?"  
  
"Forget it!" The girl yelled, walking deeper into the forest.  
  
Where could he be?She thought as she tripped and crashed into something warm and soft. The girl's eyes lit up and a blush covered her face, "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Where have you-" the girl's sentence stopped when she noticed blood all over the demon's clothing.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, looking over his cuts.  
  
"Rin?!" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me Rin." she answered.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled, running over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Rin asked suddenly.  
  
"This... witch!" he whispered. "Came... and put some kind of spell on me. I think she turned some of my demon blood to human. I feel weaker and I can smell human blood all over me."  
  
He tried to seat up but Rin pushed him back down. "Sit back down, you're hu- " Rin began, but realized what she just done. She quickly bent her head down and whispered an apology for touching her lord.  
  
"Stupid child, Lord Sesshoumaru has the power to heal himself anytime he wants. Haven't you learned anything for the last 10 years?" Jaken scold.  
  
"Calm down!" Sesshoumaru ordered. "Since I am now half human, it may be harder to do things."  
  
Rin nodded her head in agreement as she watched Sesshoumaru stand up.  
  
"This won't be easy for me. I'm being forced to live as a pathetic human, like that bastard, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
  
"I'm a human. Do you hate me?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken looked at her surprised. Rin have heard Sesshoumaru talk badly of humans for 10 years and not once questioned him.  
  
"Who do you think you are ta-" Jaken began, but Sesshoumaru pushed him over.  
  
"True, you are a human, but you should also remember that I am still youkai. You should watch what you say to me, Rin." Sesshoumaru warned.  
  
He walked closer to her and whispered in her ears, "I can still kill you... even like this."  
  
Rin's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. Before she could even think about what she was saying, words fell from her mouth. "If you wanted me dead, you should have left me the way I was 10 years ago!"  
  
She slowly walked passed him and ran into the forest.  
  
"Get back here!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"JAKEN, leave her alone. She is what those humans call a teenager. It's normal for them to act this way... especially the females." Sesshoumaru said, walking in the other direction. 


	7. Chapter 2: Confession

Chapter 2: Confession  
  
Seven days went past and there still was no word from Rin.  
  
"Where are you?" Sesshoumaru whispered, as he looked out his castle window. "Jaken, I'm going to look for Rin. Stay here until I get back. If Rin shows up, lock her in her room."  
  
"Sir, let me help you." Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him an odd look and left the castle without another word. Jaken knew if he spoke against his master's wish, he would be killed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out into the forest and looked in all the places he thought Rin would be. Soon, he came upon a waterfall and heard movement somewhere in the water. He moved himself behind a rock and looked over the side. He saw Rin standing in the water was about to call out to her when he noticed she was beginning to remove her kimono. Sesshoumaru bent back down and watched her in silence. Her skin looks so soft.Sesshoumaru thought but quickly erase the filling. "What am I thinking?" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. It was obviously he was too loud, because he heard the water move suddenly.  
  
"Who's there?" Rin yelled.  
  
When he didn't answer she asked again.  
  
"I said who's there? If you're watching me, you will not live long to tell others. You better come out because if I find you, you will truly be sorry." Rin shouted, grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Well, if you won't come out, I'll just have to come to you!" Rin said, walking over towards Sesshoumaru's hiding place.  
  
"Don't move!" Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Why not?" Rin asked, coming closer.  
  
"Because... I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru yelled,  
  
Rin smirked and stopped in her place, "That's okay. I don't have anything to live for... I can't even get my master to find me."  
  
"Who said I didn't find you?" Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"What? Did you just say they found me?" Rin asked.  
  
"She must have gotten her good hearing skills from me. Glad to know I taught her something." Sesshoumaru smirked, coming from his hiding place. Rin gasped in surprised and bowed.  
  
"You came to look for me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled.  
  
She looks so happy. Why is my heart beating so fast? I never felt like this before.Sesshoumaru thought, watching Rin come closer to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama ... you... I... I... Hate You!" Rin yelled, slapping him.  
  
"What was that for?" Sesshoumaru yelled, grabbing his face.  
  
"You were spying on me, you pervert. How dare you, and to think I..." Rin quickly gasped and gave him a deep bow. She gave him an apology over and over, "Sesshoumaru-Sama, I'm so sorry for hitting you. I did- wait, you didn't do anything back!" Rin said eyes wide.  
  
"Why would I do anything?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? You would do something... you just wouldn't do... nothing." Rin said nervously.  
  
"Maybe I have changed." Sesshoumaru smirked, coming closer to her.  
  
"Ah!" Was all Rin could say as Sesshoumaru bent down to face her.  
  
"Rin, I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care." He said, taking her hand.  
  
Why is he being so... nice and caring?Rin thought looking down at their hands.  
  
"Rin, you're 17 years-old now and I've been worried about you. It's time for you to move on and start a family."  
  
"No, I like it here with you. I don't care about starting a family or getting married. I just want to stay with you." Rin smiled.  
  
"You can't do that." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Rin laughed, "To tell you the truth Sesshoumaru-sama. I have always-" Rin started but Sesshoumaru put a finger on her lips.  
  
He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Rin, I always-"  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken yelled, from behind some bushes.  
  
"Jaken! What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru yelled, almost pushing Rin over.  
  
"I've been looking for you. It's been almost 6 hours!" Jaken cried.  
  
"If I wanted you to look for me, I would have told you." Sesshoumaru yelled, kicking the little frog over.  
  
Okay, do you smell some romance? Anyway, review and I'll love you forever. 


	8. Chapter 3: Love Found

Chapter 3: Love Found  
  
"What are you doing?" Jaken asked, watching Rin stare out her bedroom window.  
  
"I'm looking out the window. What does it look like?" Rin snapped in annoyance.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to put this on and come downstairs to dinner." Jaken said, throwing a long black silky kimono in front of her.  
  
"What? He never bought me a silk kimono before. Only cloth." Rin whispered, picking up the fabric.  
  
She went to her bathroom and decided she should freshen up before she greeted him. When she was finish bathing, she pulled her wet hair into a clip and put the kimono around her body. The silky fabric was cool on her skin, and Rin jumped when she saw her reflection.  
  
The kimono held her body tight and had splits on the sides. A black chocker came with it and black silk slippers.  
  
"Why is he giving me things like this?" Rin mumbled, as she made her way to her lord.  
  
When she entered the dining room, her mouth dropped in complete astonishment. Sesshoumaru looked completely amazing and a smirk covered his face. He wore a black kimono with little silver crescent moons on the shoulder. The kimono was opened slightly and his strong chest stared back at Rin. Rin blushed slightly and Sesshoumaru's smirk grew larger.  
  
"You look beautiful, Rin." Sesshoumaru stated, taking her hand.  
  
"Um... what's this all about, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, as he sat down.  
  
"I thought I should do something special for you. To make up all the times I've been hard on you."  
  
He called upon his servants and dinner was brought to the two. They both remained silent, but every time Rin looked at him, he was staring at her.  
  
"Can you come with me?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.  
  
Rin nodded her head and Sesshoumaru pulled her into the garden.  
  
"Look!" Sesshoumaru whispered, pointing to the sky.  
  
Rin did what she was told and gasped at the beautiful sight. Above her head the night sky was cover in sparkling stars. There were also a few fireflies and it made everything look so magical.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Rin smiled.  
  
She turned her head to Sesshoumaru and blushed when she released he was closer to her.  
  
"Rin?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm-" He began.  
  
Rin's eyes sparkled with tears and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Sessh-" Rin whispered, but was cut off by his kiss.  
  
Rin felt like her body melted and everything around her didn't matter anymore. Sesshoumaru pulled her tighter against him and deepened their kiss.  
  
Oh! Sesshoumaru-Sama!Rin thought, as she closed her eyes. 


	9. Chapter 4: Mistakes

Chapter 4: Mistakes  
  
When Rin woke-up the next morning she was still wearing her silk kimono.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," She whispered, vaguely remembering everything that happened that night.  
  
Rin pulled herself out her bed and walked half way down the steps when she heard Sesshoumaru yelling at Jaken.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, is it because you have a human side?" Jaken asked, picking up the things his lord pushed to the floor.  
  
"Yes, I think that could be it. It must respond to Rin in some way." He said, sitting down.  
  
"Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru had those feelings before and never noticed it." Jaken smiled.  
  
"Are you applying I would be in love with a human?" Sesshoumaru yelled, grabbing Jaken's neck.  
  
"No, sir! I'm sorry, I was mistaken." Jaken choked.  
  
"Maybe I should just face the-" Sesshoumaru stopped, when he heard Rin coming down the steps.  
  
Rin entered the room with tears streaming down her face, " You really did have feelings for me last night? Now, you think it was your human's side fault. Don't blame things on your weakness. Why would you play with me like that, Sesshoumaru-sama? Do I honestly mean nothing to you?" Rin cried.  
  
"No, it isn't that way." Sesshoumaru began, but Rin turned around and walked away.  
  
"How dare you walk away from your lord?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"How can you be my lord, if you do so many things I can't stand? Besides the only way you could be my lord is if I'm your mistress, but I guess that isn't happening." Rin yelled, running back upstairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there quite surprised, "She wants to be my mistress? A human girl? A pathetic human girl? It's true she changed me over the last 10 years but... maybe... I really love her?" Sesshoumaru whispered, looking at the ground. 


	10. Chapter 5: New Home

Chapter 5: New Home  
  
"RIN? RIN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Sesshoumaru yelled, looking around the castle.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled, when he saw the little frog sitting down. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FIND HER?"  
  
"I couldn't find her, Lord Sesshoumaru! I can no longer smell the girl in the castle. You may not be able to smell it because you have the senses of a human." Jaken panicked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him in disbelief and walked up to Rin's room. "Rin, Where are you? Come out!" Sesshoumaru yelled, feeling something wet on his face.  
  
He rubbed his hand cross it and gasped. Tears? Why am I crying? Do I really care for her this much?Sesshoumaru thought, walking over to Rin's bed. He looked down at it and saw a little paper sitting on it. He picked it up and began reading it.  
  
Dear Sesshoumaru-Sama,  
  
You might be wondering where I am right now. I'm a little surprised I decided to leave you. Why? It's because I have the feeling you don't' want me around. I thought you would change and maybe even love me. I guess I was wrong. I don't know, maybe I was mistaken my feelings for you. Anyway, I'm going somewhere far away and I'm sure you won't come looking for me. Hey, think of this as an easy way to get away from me. Well, this is good-bye... forever.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Rin  
  
"She cared about me?" Sesshoumaru whispered, falling onto Rin's bed.  
  
He stood up and walked towards her window. "RIN, COME BACK!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
He sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. "What have I done? I have to find her."  
  
(Now 2 Rin)   
  
Rin continued walking for hours before she stumbled upon a little town. She'd only gone 2 feet to the entrance when a young boy ran over to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kohaku," The boy smiled, looking at Rin with eagerness.  
  
"Oh, Hello," Rin smiled nervously.  
  
"You must be tired, please come with me." Kohaku ordered taking her arm.  
  
Rin looked in complete shock, "Excuse me?" She pulled her arm out his hold and gave him a frightened look.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't intend on hurting you." The boy smiled.  
  
Rin gave him another look, "I don't' have anywhere else to go?" She thought as she smiled at the boy. "If I don't like this place, I'll leave."  
  
The boy grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the village. As soon as Rin entered the village, people immediately started to whisper.  
  
"This isn't a good idea," Rin whispered, "I don't blend well with villages."  
  
"Just come on, these people are very kind. They're only surprised because I'm usually not seen with females."  
  
Rin blushed, "Are you with males most of the time?"  
  
Kohaku gave her an odd look, "No, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Rin chuckled and Kohaku turned a bright shade of red. When Rin looked at her surroundings and gasped. They were headed for a little shrine on top of a flowery hill. Rin looked around amazed and studied the view. She saw the homes of the people in the village and over a dozen fields with plants. When she looked farther out she was able to see a group of trees circling around a waterfall.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Kohaku asked, watching the view beside her.  
  
"Yes, it's very wonderful." Rin whispered, staring at it as if it was a dream.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kohaku finally asked.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rin." Rin smiled, bowing to him.  
  
"Rin? What a nice name. Is there a nice last name to go with that?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember my last name." Rin mumbled, looking at the ground.  
  
"I see, well... let's go and eat," Kohaku said, not giving it another thought.  
  
Rin followed him as they entered the shrine. They entered a large room filled with silver dishes and pictures of different warriors and monsters.  
  
"Do you have a family?" Rin asked, as he signaled her to sit down.  
  
Rin felt a little guilty eating the boy's food, but she didn't want to be rude and refuse him. She thought if she started a little conversation, things would be less tense for her.  
  
"No, I'm all alone. Does that bother you?" he asked filling her plate with food.  
  
"Not at all, it's just odd you have all of this and you didn't have any help getting it? I was also alone when I was little and I had to steal to survive," Rin said, remembering the terrible times of her past.  
  
"What happened to your family?" Kohaku asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"They were killed by a demon. It almost killed me, except..." Rin stopped.  
  
"Except what?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"I was saved by a man. He took care of me since I was 7 years old. He was like a father or an older brother. But, it began to turn into something more and well... now I'm here." Rin said, giving a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you now. I won't let anything happen to you. Even if we just meet, I think you and I will become really good friends." Kohaku smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Kohaku-sama." Rin smiled.  
  
"Sama? You can call me -Chan. Sama is too formal." Kohaku laughed as Rin blushed. 


	11. Chapter 6: The One the Past Hunts

Chapter 6: The One the Past Hunts  
  
"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming into the young girl's room.  
  
"I'm looking at the stuff you had inside the box," A seven-year-old Rin, answered standing up.  
  
"I thought I told you not to look in there?" Sesshoumaru roared.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama," Rin panicked, bowing to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to her and pulled the box out her hands. He accidentally knocked her down in the process and looked down at the startled girl.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you. You're a weak human child, that can't figure out anything." Sesshoumaru mumbled, feeling his pride kick in.  
  
"Oh Really?! Well, what would you do if I wasn't here anymore?" Rin asked.  
  
"I would be happy, of course." Sesshoumaru quickly said.  
  
"Would you?" a 7 year-old Rin asked.  
  
"Would You?" a 9 year-old Rin asked.  
  
"Would You?" a 13 year-old Rin asked.  
  
"Fine, I'm gone!" a 17 year-old Rin yelled, as she began to disappear.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood studded for a moment, "Rin, come back here!"  
  
"Why? You wanted me gone in the first place. You didn't want me around." Rin's voice repeated in his mind.  
  
"No, that's not true. It's Not True!" Sesshoumaru whispered, grabbing his head.  
  
"IT ISN'T TRUE!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pushing himself up.  
  
"Where am I?" he thought, slowly remembering he was in his chambers. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way downstairs. In the back of his mind he was expecting Rin's smiling face to great him; instead he got the greeting of a certain frog demon.  
  
"Morning, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down at a table and remained silence.  
  
"Ungrateful Bastard," Jaken whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked; a tone of death was in his voice.  
  
The little frog jumped out of his skin. "I-I'm sorry." The frog cried out.  
  
He looked back at his master and chocked when he saw his head on the table.  
  
"He must have fallen asleep," Jaken whispered.  
  
Sesshy's Dream  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," 7 year-old Rin yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the young child, with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"I found some frogs in the pound." Rin smiled, understand his expression.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and watched the girl laugh. He loved the way her little face lit up every time she was happy. Even if she didn't know it, he grew closer to the child.  
  
Rin suddenly let out a horrifying scream that pulled Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.  
  
He looked at the girl and saw a fox demon jump on top of her.  
  
"Get Away From Her," Sesshoumaru growled, quickly running to her side.  
  
The demon ran off and Rin's body lied still on the ground.  
  
"Damn, I thought I made it to her before that demon could do anything. I guess I have to bring her back again." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath.  
  
He began his reiteration chant and pulled the girl into his arms. He waited for a while and noticed she wasn't waking up. He tried again, but still... nothing happened. He tried a 3rd time and yelled out in frustration, "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"  
  
"Why do you care? You don't want her back anyway," A voice taunted around him.  
  
"Who are you? Bring her back," Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"No, if you wanted her back so made, you wouldn't have made her run away." The voice teased.  
  
"Show yourself," Sesshoumaru yelled in rage.  
  
He looked up and saw a figure wearing a mask float towards him. He didn't waste anytime before grabbing it and ripping his claws into its heart. "  
  
"You should have brought her back when I told you the first time," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"You should have loved me the first time," the voice replayed, letting the mask fall off its face.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru yelled snapping back into his world.  
  
He looked around the dinning room and met eyes with Jaken.  
  
"Sir, you were calling Rin, is there anything wrong?" Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and began walking out the room, "I have to find her."  
  
So people... how did you like the last couple of chapters? I'm writing more right now! If you have anything to say please e-mail me! (Sailornskeyyahoo.com)  
  
I'm waiting 4 ur idea's and thoughts! Besides I want to know how I did on my 1st Inu-Yasha Fanfic!  
  
SO....THANKS 4 READING! 


	12. Prologue Part 3

Prologue 3-  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, But reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times, I see you laughing  
  
until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad, So they go and forget, But-- For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end. 


	13. Chapter 1: Power and Flirting Within?

Chapter 1: Power and Flirting Within!?  
  
"Rinny-chan! Rinny-chan!" Kohaku cried.  
  
"I'm coming, Kohaku." Rin yelled, running into the kitchen.  
  
"Can you help me with this?" Kohaku asked, holding up a pole.  
  
Rin grabbed the bottom and gave him a confused look, "What is this?"  
  
"This pole is what's holding this room up. If it falls, everything and anything in here would be crushed."  
  
Rin's eyes nearly popped out as Kohaku released his hold on it. "Hold it real tight. I'm going to get something to help hold the weight," Kohaku said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Ko-Kohaku, I-I can't hold it," Rin yelled.  
  
"Just a bit longer," Kohaku smiled.  
  
"But I-" Rin yelled, as the pole slipped from her hands. She let out a scream and held her hands to her face. There was a brief moment of silence, but nothing happened.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Rin screamed. Rin looked around panicked as everything around her froze in a falling position. Rin gasped, "It's f-floating!?"  
  
"You're holding it with power," Kohaku smiled impressed.  
  
"Po-POWER!? What power? I don't have any." Rin yelled.  
  
"It seems like you do, you just didn't know about it," Kohaku smirked, pushing the pole and everything back to its place.  
  
"But I'm just a human," Rin whispered looking down at the ground. Her brown eyes landed on Kohaku for some sort of respond, but he only stared at her.  
  
"What is it?" Rin asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kohaku smiled.  
  
"Nothing? Well, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Thinking!"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About how pretty you are!"  
  
Rin's eyes widen, "What?"  
  
"You're pretty, Rin." Kohaku smiled, coming closer to her.  
  
Rin blushed, "I've never gotten a real complement from anyone before."  
  
Kohaku smiled and put his arms around her, "Rin..." He whispered.  
  
Rin looked into his eyes, "Yes?"  
  
(A/N: Well, you people seem to be enjoying this... (you're still reading.) So, how about we see what Sesshoumaru-sama is doing RIGHT THIS MOMENT!)  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you looking for that human girl? I thought she was unimportant to you," Jaken asked running after him.  
  
"She my seem unimportant to me, but I have to make sure she is ok. Don't worry Jaken, a human girl isn't going to take your place." Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"MASTER, Please stop laughing... it's scary." Jaken cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, guessing Jaken didn't get the joke.  
  
"How do you plan on finding her master?" Jaken asked.  
  
"I'm going to track her scent. You've been with me for years and you still haven't caught on?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"It isn't that, it's just..."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and punched Jaken in the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Jaken cried.  
  
"You are lacking faith in me. Do you wish to die so soon?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sorry, master," Jaken cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken continued walking for a few more miles when Sesshoumaru stopped again.  
  
"Jaken, what are you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Thinking, Sir? What do you think I am thinking?" Jaken asked confused.  
  
"You haven't talked in 20 minutes." Sesshoumaru said, turning to him.  
  
Jaken played with the 'staff of heads' nervously, "If you turned into a dog demon, sir, this trip could go a lot fast. It just seemed odd that you haven't."  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair, "Considering I'm half human right now, I don't have the power to turn into my true form. However, I still have a great sense in smell. Don't you pay attention to anything? We just went over this," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sorry again, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken cried, bowing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned from the frog youkai and sighed. He knew he lacked a majority of his power, but he had to find Rin, know matter what happened. 


	14. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training  
  
(A/N: this is taking place a few hours after... Kohaku called Rin pretty)  
  
Rin's heart was still beating after what have just happened.  
  
"Kohaku-chan... Do you really like me?" Rin asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes Rin, I've liked you since I first saw you." He laughed kissing her head.  
  
In the back of his head, he wondered how many times Rin was going to ask him that question. Hours had passed since he told her how he felt, and she is still surprised by the news.  
  
"WOW," Rin smiled again.  
  
"There is only one thing..." Kohaku suddenly said.  
  
"What" Rin asked, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"You have to release your power. We can train you and-"  
  
"Here we are with the power stuff again. I'm not magical and I don't have any of that magic stuff." Rin yelled.  
  
"Yes you do. If you can figure out how to use it, we can bet any evil demon that tries to take over this land. We could live a peaceful life together." Kohaku said, holding her.  
  
"Well, I guess..." Rin gave up, blushing as Kohaku held her tighter.  
  
"Good," he said, letting her go.  
  
"Why does it feel like he's only interested in my power and not me?" Rin thought, slapping her hands together.  
  
It made her a little frustrated, but her mind slowly began to drift to something else.  
  
"Why haven't Sesshoumaru looked for me? It's been six months since I've left." Rin growled to herself and walked out the room. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad I'm out of his life."  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"I have her scent," Sesshoumaru whispered, lifting his head into the air.  
  
"Who?" Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, but quickly turned his attention to the scent. He began to walk down a narrow hill and found himself standing on a cliff. Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken's head quickly knocking him to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked down the cliff and gasped. Rin stood on a lower cliff below him. His breath stopped slightly and a flash of anger passed him. He heard her laugh and wave her hands at a boy.  
  
"Kohaku-chan, come on. If you want to do this magic stuff, let's do it now." Rin ordered.  
  
"K-Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
He watched the boy smirk at Rin and saw her blush. Rin walked over to the ledge of the cliff she was standing on and Kohaku picked up a few rocks.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me take my hair out," Rin said nervously.  
  
She put her hands behind her head and pulled out the string that held her hair together. Holding her hair. Her hair fell down gracefully and she brushed the silky strains from her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched surprised at how much more beautiful she had gotten. She let her hair grow longer and had on an odd set of clothing. It was a short black shirt and a black bra top with a clear covering. It showed her belly button and more cleavage that he found appropriate.  
  
"Looks like you're more pumped for training than I am," Kohaku teased, noticing the new outfit Rin had on.  
  
"I wanted to make a fighting outfit," she blushed.  
  
"It's nice," he smirked.  
  
"It isn't nice you sick pervert. You just want to see her in less clothing," Sesshoumaru suddenly yelled over the cliff. He covered his mouth and slowly felt the human side kicking in.  
  
"What was that?" Rin gasped, looking up.  
  
"I didn't hear anything, let's just start." Kohaku winked.  
  
"What are we going to-" Rin began, but a rock hit her in the head.  
  
She gasped in pain as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Shut-up, you have to make sure you don't get hit." Kohaku snapped.  
  
"Shut-up?" Rin yelled.  
  
Kohaku smirked and picked up more rocks.  
  
"Why did he hit her? I never hit her with a rock!" Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"Maybe she likes it!" Jaken smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru punched him in the head.  
  
"Ready?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"I guess," She sighed.  
  
Kohaku nodded his head and threw two rocks. Rin moved out the way with ease.  
  
"Good, I was just testing you. Now, let's get to the real training." Kohaku smiled, picking up a couple more.  
  
(A/N: Do any of you anime fans know where I got the rock idea from?)  
  
Kohaku began throwing rocks faster and Rin tried her best to move out their way. One suddenly hit her in the head and she let out a painful scream.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
Neither Rin nor Kohaku heard him, but Kohaku stopped his assault.  
  
"Come on babe, if you want to do this, you have to fight." Kohaku smiled throwing more rocks.  
  
Rin was hit in the head 3 more times and cried out in pain.  
  
"COME ON," Kohaku yelled.  
  
Rin felt her body rise with energy and she felt her body automatically move from the rocks.  
  
"That's it Rin, use your power." Kohaku yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru whispered, watching with interest.  
  
Rin kept moving her body as fast as she could and wasn't hit once by another rock. Kohaku stopped and smiled.  
  
"I did it," Rin laughed, not noticing a large rock coming her way.  
  
The force and surprise of the rock startled Rin and she stumbled off the cliff. Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise and jumped over the edge to save her.  
  
OH NO! What is going to happen??? 


	15. Chapter 3: Power of an Angle

Chapter 3: Power of an Angle  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken yelled, watching in shock as his lord jumped.  
  
Sesshoumaru hopped down the cliff as fast as he could to catch up with Rin's falling body.  
  
He suddenly lost sight of her and looked around in fright, "Where is she?"  
  
He looked down into the dust and saw a flashing light. He called out her name and was about to continue his way down, but a black wing caught his eyes.  
  
Rin's body was slowly rising to the top, as Sesshoumaru stared in amazement. Rin's body gave off a dark glow and her wings flashed black and purple. Her eyes were close, so she didn't see Sesshoumaru as she passed him. Sesshoumaru quickly made his way back to the top and watching in amazement as Rin's body landed next to Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku brushed one of her wings and Rin opened her eyes, wings disappearing in the process.  
  
"What happened?" Rin asked.  
  
"You flew back up the cliff. You used your power," Kohaku smiled, hugging her.  
  
Rin tried to move but a pain shot up her leg. Kohaku saw her flinch and looked down at her leg. It was bleeding and a cut was across it.  
  
"You must have hit it when you were falling," Kohaku said, picking her up.  
  
"Put her down you bastard," Sesshoumaru growled to himself.  
  
Kohaku looked at her for a moment and began walking back towards the village. Sesshoumaru sat there with rage and shock filling his body.  
  
"Master?" Jaken yelled, coming down the hill.  
  
"She has powers?" Sesshoumaru said, watching the couple walk away.  
  
He felt a rage burn inside of him as he watched the human boy hold her, but he knew Rin was safe. He had to give the boy that much... but something inside of him wouldn't let him leave her so easily.  
  
Well, I'm gonna be writing more, so I hope you stay and you like! This is my 1st Sess/Rin fic and the 1st fic I ever wrote chapters 2! I really hope you like PLease review so I know what you think!  
  
Cyaand Thanx 


	16. chapter 4: Dream

Chapter 4: Dream  
  
"THAT HURTS!" Rin yelled, as Kohaku tied her leg up.  
  
"You hurt yourself pretty bad and you should be thankful. I'm done anyway," he said putting her leg down.  
  
"Kohaku, why did you make me fall of the cliff?" Rin asked in wonder.  
  
"I wouldn't really call it 'making you fall', call it helping with the unexpected," he smiled getting up.  
  
"I don't want you to do that again, okay?" Rin asked.  
  
"I don't want you to order me around again," Kohaku said glaring at her.  
  
"Well, I don't want you making me do things that could kill me." Rin yelled back.  
  
"Well, I'm only trying to do things that I think will help you use your power better." Kohaku yelled even louder.  
  
"I don't care about the power. You always say that when you put me in danger. Stop it! You are really starting to scare me, Kohaku. You tell me using my powers will help, but I think it's going to kill me before I even master it." Rin yelled crying.  
  
"Well, I guess that's something you have to deal with." Kohaku said walking out the room.  
  
Rin sat there a little surprise, "How dare he tell me how to live my life. Sesshoumaru never did things that could hurt me." Rin blurted before she realized what she said. Her hand covered up her mouth briefly and a tear left her eyes, "Sess, I really do miss you."  
  
"You have to hurry up. I'm beginning to think this job is to much for you." A man wearing a monkey outfit ordered.  
  
"I'm doing my best to get her to use her powers. I promise you, she will have them mastered before the end of this month." Kohaku bowed.  
  
"If she isn't as powerful as I want her. You will pay for disappointing me." The man warned.  
  
"She will be powerful!" Kohaku promised.  
  
Rin's Dream  
  
Rin sat on top of a rock looking down upon the water below. She jumped off it slowly as she drifted into the lake below. Wings explode from her back, making her look like an angel in the sky. As she lands on top of the water, ripples shatters around her. She looks down at her reflection and someone catches her eye. Looking up, she sees Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground. He didn't have a shirt on, but was pulling things out his fluff. Rin smiles as she makes her way towards him. She suddenly stops as she feels someone's presents behind her. She turns and sees Kohaku smiling at her. Rin looks into his hands and see a dark crystal floating there. Rin tries to get to him, but for some odd reason she seemed to be drifting further away from him. He smiles again as his hands crushed the crystal. Tears fill Rin's eyes, as if a part of her was destroyed. Crystal pieces float to her and a girl looks at her through one of the shards. Rin touches the shard and the girl falls into her hand. The girl has black hair that went to her shoulders and a Saturn sign on her head. Rin smiles as warmth and love fill her body. The girl smiles back and suddenly disappear. Sadden, Rin looks behind her and see Sesshoumaru yelling at her. She isn't able to make out what he is saying so she turned to see Kohaku again. Kohaku smirks slightly and holds up a human heart. Rin gasp as he begin to crush it and blood cover both of their faces. Tears fill Rin's eyes as a pain fired through her body. She looks down and sees a hole where her heart should have been. Kohaku is still smirking as Rin begins to black out. When Rin opens her eyes again, she is back in her bedroom.  
  
"What was that?" Rin whispered, as the dream came back to her. 


	17. Chapter 5: Trap and Papers

Chapter 4: Trap and Papers  
  
Rin rolled around in her bed all night trying to get rid of the confusion in her mind. Every time she fell asleep, she would have this odd dream about Kohaku. He kept trying to hurt Rin or use her in some way. When she finally woke up for the 6th time, she discovered Kohaku beside her.  
  
Rin gasped in surprise as she watched the sleeping face look innocently at her. She took a few more breaths and pulled herself out the bed. As soon as she exited the room, she felt tears sliding down her face. "Kohaku, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
Rin shook her head in disagreement and began walking around the house. She knew Kohaku wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but something inside of her kept telling her differently. She decided she was just being paranoid and started to make her way back to the room. She opened the door and was about to enter, but something on a near-by table caught her eye.  
  
"Notes upon Powers?" she whispered, reading the paper that caught her attention. She picked it up and gasped in surprise when she noticed it was a report about her.  
  
"I have tried many things to get Rin to use her powers. Today, I took her out to the cliffs and innocently pushed her off. It looks like I have discovered something very important. It seems every time she feels like she is in trouble or afraid, her powers kick in. The first time I've noticed was when the pole fell in the dinning room area. I'm guessing she was afraid of being crushed and she used her powers to protect herself. I'm going to try some test on her, to make her feel more paranoid about things. If the tests are successful, things should go much faster. The worst thing that can happen is... well... I'll kill her. Hopefully, it won't come down to that."  
  
Rin dropped the paper when she finished reading. She couldn't believe Kohaku has been using her all along. She knew she had a few suspension, but finding it was really true was a bigger shock. Rin shook her head in fear and ran outside. She knew she had to get away and fast. She made it to the front gate and was about to pass, but something hard pushed her back.  
  
Rin cried out in pain as she hit the ground and looked up at what stopped her. A tall man with long black hair smiled down at her.  
  
"My dear Rin, you have grown so beautiful and radiant since I last saw you." the man smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin questioned.  
  
"I can't tell you that right now, my dear. The time is not right. But, you shall find out soon." The man smiled again and bent down towards Rin. He took her face in his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Rin yelled in shock and pushed the man away. "How dare you!" she cried.  
  
"You will soon learn to like that," he smirked, raising his hand into the air.  
  
A black orb floated down and covered Rin's body. She tried to scream, but a sound didn't escape her lips. She saw Kohaku walk from the house and Rin tried to signal for him to help. She saw him smirk and walk over to the man.  
  
"I've decided to take over the plan. I will still need your help," the man said to Kohaku.  
  
Rin's eyes widened, "You are apart of this?"  
  
"Of course, my dear, I needed you to trust him. You are very important to me and I couldn't let you escape. I've been looking for you ever since you were a child. I won't let this opportunity escape."  
  
Rin felt her heart drop and tears filled her eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything to get away... so she cried. 


	18. Prologue 4

Prologue-  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  
If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,  
  
And tonight it won't go well between us again.  
  
You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result  
  
Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".  
  
More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.  
  
Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...  
  
Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  
If I let my emotions free,  
  
My dreams will once again not go well.  
  
I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.  
  
If I add up the pluses and minuses, will it really equal zero?  
  
I want to control all my luck  
  
That may be used up before my life is ended.  
  
You don't know--you can change logic at your will.  
  
I hurt myself because of you, over and over;  
  
But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.  
  
The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable.  
  
I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either.  
  
However many times it's repeated,.  
  
It revives again and again--because it's love.  
  
You can't blame my emotion,  
  
Because you should know it will never fade away.  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.  
  
I don't care about "bad affinity".  
  
Even if our love is not doing well,  
  
Nevertheless we have deep ties, again 


	19. Chapter 1: Rin's Energy

Chapter 1: Rin's Energy  
  
"Jaken, I'm going for a walk. I should be back before night fall." Sesshoumaru suddenly said, walking away from the confused frog.  
  
"Should I head home, sir?" Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the creature and continued with his walk. Jaken watched him disappear into the mist of the forest and bent his head in a defected sort of way. "You could care less about me," Jaken cried, as he began his journey to the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to walk down the path before him. Thoughts of Rin echoed throughout his mind, every step he took. One side of him was frustrated with the weakness he was displaying. The other side of him felt confusing warmth in his heart. Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky and sighed, "Rin, are you really going to stay with that human? I promise I'll be out of your life after this. I just have to make sure you're safe."  
  
Sesshoumaru finally stopped and looked at the village before him. Rin's scent gave him a slight smile and he walked inside... to find the human girl that unknowingly changed his heart...  
  
Rin sat irritated inside the black ball from the night before. She tried everything to get out of it, but it was useless. "Why is this happing to me? There just have to be away out." Rin thought, looking at her surrounds.  
  
Rin took her fingers and began rubbing the cold metal, hoping to get some sort of clue.  
  
"You won't be able to get out, my dear." The dark haired man smiled, watching Rin's pointless efforts.  
  
"Why won't you let me out? I have nothing to do with whatever you are thinking. Just let me go and I swear I won't mention this to anyone." Rin cried out.  
  
"You have a lot to do with my plan. As for keeping you inside that ball, I'm going to let you out right now." The man smiled.  
  
He moved his hand towards the ball and it magically vanished. Rin screamed as she came in hard contact with the ground. She quickly got up and was going to make a run for it, but the man was beside her in seconds.  
  
"It's time for your training. If you do whatever I tell you, you won't have to sit in that ball again." He smiled.  
  
Rin nodded her head sadly and followed the man. The two made their way to where Rin had her first training lesson. Kohaku was already there and had a group of rocks in front of him.  
  
"Rin, I'm going to throw these rocks at you again. This will help you with your agility. Just don't get hit." Kohaku warned.  
  
'They want me to use my powers? Well, I'm not letting them have their way.' Rin thought, moving towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
Kohaku picked up a rock and threw it directly at Rin's head. Rin stood there and let the hard object smash into her face.  
  
"Come on, Rin. Fight back or you will get hurt." The dark haired man yelled.  
  
'Fight back my ass' Rin thought, balling up her fist.  
  
Kohaku picked up another rock and threw it lower this time. The rock hit Rin in the throat, making her grab it in pain.  
  
"Rin, you leave me know choice." Kohaku yelled, picking up a handful of rocks.  
  
He threw them in an amazing pace, hitting Rin's body every second. Rin screamed in pain, but didn't use a single inch of her power. 'I'm stronger than them. I won't let them use me.' Rin chanted.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered Rin's village with caution. He was surprise there weren't a lot of humans around. He smirked as he watched the few human mothers grab their children and other's go inside of their homes. One side of Sesshoumaru loved the way the humans feared him. He was, after all, the Lord of the Western Lands and a very strong youkai. He could kill them all if he wished too. But, there was another side of him that only wanted to find Rin.  
  
"I will only check on her," Sesshoumaru promised as he continued to follower her scent.  
  
It leaded him towards the woods and he let out a low growl. "Blood? I smell Rin's blood." Sesshoumaru whispered as he began running towards the bloody odor.  
  
He stopped violently as his eyes widen in shock. Rin stood on the edge of a cliff, holding her bloody body. She was breathing hard and it looked like she could pass out any moment.  
  
"Rin, I told you to fight back. I won't stop doing this until you use your powers." Kohaku yelled, picking up bigger rocks.  
  
"I will never use my powers! I won't let you have your way." Rin cried.  
  
Kohaku smiled as he aimed a rock to her head, he pulled his hand back and let it go at a lightning fast speed. Rin looked up as she watched the rock fly towards her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the coming pain... except, it never came. Rin opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Rin yelled.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru yelled at a very confused Kohaku.  
  
"So, you are the great Sesshoumaru I heard so much about?" Kohaku asked, finally catching on.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." The man with black hair smiled, standing up.  
  
"What are you doing to my Rin?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Your Rin? You must be mistaking for someone else. This child is mine..." The black haired man laughed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter... I'm taking her back with me." Sesshoumaru warned, turning to her.  
  
"I don't think so," The black haired man smiled, throwing a fireball towards Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Look out Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin yelled, pushing him out the way.  
  
The fireball hit Rin but hit reflected off her body.  
  
"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru gasped, as Rin began to glow.  
  
"I knew you would use your powers." Kohaku smiled.  
  
Rin's eyes opened wider and changed into solid black. Her hair grew down her back and her clothing changed into a long black dress.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking towards her.  
  
Rin stood there for a second looking at her new clothing. "What did I do?"  
  
"My dear, you are on your way to the top." The dark haired man smiled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, help me." Rin whispered trying to run towards him.  
  
Her body was pulled back and the black ball captured her again.  
  
"Let her go!" Sesshoumaru ordered, punching the ball.  
  
As soon as he touched it, an energy force knocked him back and over the cliff.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
"He should have gotten out of the way," Kohaku smirked, looking down over the cliff. He bent down and pulled up an orange and purple piece of fabric, which usually hangs around Sesshoumaru's hips. Kohaku smiled and threw it inside the ball with Rin.  
  
"Pretty soon you won't remember him, so dry your tears on this." Kohaku laughed walking away.  
  
Rin grabbed the cloth and held it to her face, "Sesshoumaru... I'm sorry I got you into this." 


	20. Chapter 2: Memories and Power

Chapter 2: Memories and Power  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Jaken cried, poking his master's side with the staff of heads.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and studied his surroundings, "Damn!" He whispered, pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Don't move," a voice ordered from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken turned their heads as a short old lady watched them from a rock.  
  
"You?" Sesshoumaru growled, jumping up. Pain filled his body and he angrily let out a cry. He's hands automatically grabbed his side and he glared at the old woman.  
  
"You baka, you just fell off a cliff. You are going to be in pain for a while. Unless..." The witch smiled wickedly.  
  
"Unless? Who do you think you are? Do you know you are talking to the greatest demon in the world?" Jaken yelled.  
  
The old women smirked, "I know who this man is. I was the one who took half his power. However, I am willing to give it back to him; ONLY if he does one thing." she said walking towards them.  
  
"One thing? Why should I do anything for you? You have my youkai powers and I want them back." Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Why don't you shut-up and listen to what I have to say." The witch yelled.  
  
"HOW DAR-" Sesshoumaru began but stopped when the woman poked him in the side.  
  
The witched smiled, "You must promise me that once I give you back your powers; you will go after the girl. Once you have her, I want you to decide if you're going to love her or let her go. She doesn't need all this pain in her heart." The witch glared, holding a ball of energy in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed for a moment and the thought of killing the woman crossed his mind. He realized he was wasting time and nodded his in agreement. The witched smiled and held the ball to his face. Bright blue lights came out of it and as soon as it disappeared, Sesshoumaru felt power flow through his body.  
  
"Master?" Jaken asked, as Sesshoumaru stood up.  
  
"Now go and get her," The witch said pointing to a path.  
  
"What makes you think I won't kill you for everything you have done?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"If it wasn't for me... Rin wouldn't be like this. It would also mean you wouldn't have these feelings for her. Don't you think it's better for the both of you if you just stopped putting on an act and accept your feelings?" The witch asked.  
  
"Feelings? Act? I don't have to hear this," Sesshoumaru growled walking away.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru what do I do?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Go back home, I shall return with Rin later." He ordered disappearing into the dark.  
  
"My little girl, I'm sorry." A lady with short black hair whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin asked, looking into the lady's purple colored eyes.  
  
The women smiled lovingly and ran her fingers through Rin's hair, "I'm your mother, Hotaru. I wasn't expecting you to remember me."  
  
"You can't be my mother. She died long ago... she didn't look anything like you." Rin yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sorry for everything I have done." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rin asked.  
  
Hotaru stood there for a moment looking at her child. "You have turned into what I use to be. Dark eyes... long hair... everything." Hotaru whispered.  
  
Rin looked at her confused, but soon remembered her sudden change.  
  
"I was once an evil person that destroyed many people's lives. I didn't have a care or a worry in the world and I thought I could have anything I wanted. However, all my power and happiness didn't last long. I slowly realized I was lonely and I wouldn't be able to find someone to love me if I didn't change who I was. I soon feel in love with a man that had the same heart as mine. We both had a hard life and wanted a release from all the pain we caused. I thought he loved me, as much as I loved him, but I soon found out he wanted me for my powers. It was too late for me to do anything, because at the time I was 8 months pregnant with child. I thought maybe once the baby was born, everything would work out. That thought didn't last long because a few nights later I heard him say he was going to drain the baby and take her life and mine. To think, the man I loved would kill our child for more power. So I did the only thing I could think of and gave my child to another family. I apologized to the rest of the town for all the terror I caused them, and asked them to protect my child. Knowing you were safe, I let my power go and died."  
  
Rin looked into Hotaru's eyes with pain and sorrow. It was too much for her to take, but something told her Hotaru was telling the truth.  
  
"So you are telling me... I'm your daughter? You gave me away and everything I thought was true... was a lie?" Rin whispered.  
  
Hotaru felt the anger from Rin and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't let you find out. I was going to wait until your father had died, but he stayed around all these years. He already knows what I have done and he has you."  
  
"He has me? What do you mean he has me?" Rin asked staring at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry... this is all a dream. I'll have to leave you," Hotaru whispered disappearing.  
  
"Wait a minute, you can't do this. I don't understand any of this," Rin yelled, running after her.  
  
Rin feel to the ground and when she looked back up, she was inside the black ball again.  
  
"Finally woke up, little princess." The dark haired man smiled.  
  
"I'm not..." Rin started but stopped when he raised his hand.  
  
"Of course you are, princess. I know everything about you. I am your father, Eugenus. I have waited many years for this moment and I won't let it get away from me again. Your mother was very smart to give you away to a village family. But, it wasn't smart enough. I soon caught on and gave your village family a little thank you gift," he laughed.  
  
"Y-you had them killed?" Rin screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprise you came back to life. Even if I couldn't have your powers... it was better that you were out of my way. But I wasn't expecting that dog youkai to find and save you."  
  
"Even if my family lived or if I would have stayed with Sesshoumaru-sama, I wouldn't have known anything about you." Rin yelled.  
  
"You would have found out about me anyway," Genus smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway... you will soon be on my side."  
  
Rin looked around as the black ball around her faded. She floated in the air and a dark rush ran through her body.  
  
"Don't try to fight this," Eugenus whispered into her mind.  
  
"STOP IT!" Rin screamed.  
  
"Come on Rin... it will be fun. Think of all the power you could have. Think about the friends and love you will have. You'll also learn so much more about your real family. No more lies, Rin, just the truth." his voice whispered.  
  
"Yes, the truth, my real family." Rin moaned as she gave up to the power completely.  
  
Eugenus smiled and took over Rin's mind completely. She looked blankly at him and he took her hand. "Rin, you will help me for now on. Use your dark power and we can kill all who is in our way." he laughed.  
  
"Yes father, together we will kill all." Rin smiled.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! 


	21. Chapter 3: Fight

Chapter 3: Fight  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way back to the Rin's village. He felt a strong source of power about 100 yards from him, and growled when he noticed it was from Rin's house. Her scent was stronger than ever, making Sesshoumaru's heart skip beats.  
  
"There is something different about her," he thought walking over to a window. He looked inside and smiled when he saw Eugenus, Kohaku, and Rin standing together.  
  
"Rin, why don't you turn into your real form," Eugenus smiled.  
  
"I thought that was her true form," Kohaku asked, slightly confused by his words.  
  
"No, she has a way different form than that. She is the daughter of a goddess and way more beautiful. Go ahead my daughter, show him." Eugenus smiled.  
  
Rin stood there for a second and a wavy energy covered her. Sesshoumaru watched with wonder as her clothing became transparent and her body became airborne.  
  
'Why is she listening to him?' he thought, watching her calm face glow.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped in amazement. The figure before him was just too DAMN beautiful to be evil. Her eyes turned back into the strange light brown she had before. Her hair was dark purple and went to her shoulders. She had elf ears with silver rings in them. She had the Saturn symbol in the middle of her head and lightning energy around her. She was the perfect mate for a demon lord. Too perfect that he doubted she ever looked like a normal human.  
  
"She's beautiful," Kohaku sighed staring at her.  
  
Rin still wore the black dress from before, except it was a bit lighter and showed a little too much skin.  
  
"Come here," her father smiled opening his arms.  
  
Rin walked over to him and he whispered something in her ear. Sesshoumaru watched as the plain emotionless face became a wicked smile. Rin left her fathers arms and walked over to Kohaku, who had been watching her the entire time.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered, as she put her arm around him.  
  
"You look so sleepy," Rin whispered in a seductive voice.  
  
"But I'm not ti-" was all Kohaku said, before his head was snapped back.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with surprise, excitement, or was it sadness as he watched the once sweet girl, kill someone with out a look of sorrow.  
  
"So did you enjoy that dear?" Eugenus asked, putting his hands around Rin.  
  
"Father, of course I did. Can I do it again?" Rin asked.  
  
"Sure, you can do it right now." he said looking directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
Rin saw where her father stared and pulled out her Ken no Uchu. (Note: A Ken no Uchu is my little made up sword. It means Universe Sword.)  
  
"I see you have the sword your mother and I were going to give you on your 10th birthday. I wonder how you got that." Eugenus smiled.  
  
"Father, stop being a tease, you know you gave me this." Rin smiled, eying Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hmm" was all he said.  
  
Sesshoumaru ducked down a little, "Shit... I wasn't expecting this."  
  
'You silly youkai, you know I can see you.' Rin laughed inside his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked confused for a seconded before realizing she was speaking through his mind.  
  
'Yes, I can talk to you in your mind. Well now, let's not think about that. You should be thinking of a way to get out of here.' Rin smiled.  
  
Eugenus began to laugh as he read the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. "Wonderful isn't it? My little girl caught on to everything so fast," he laughed proudly.  
  
"Little girl?" Sesshoumaru asked. "So she's your daughter? That's scary."  
  
By this time Rin was flying directly to him. He sensed her and moved out the way so she only cut a little of his hair.  
  
"Rin, come on. I know you don't really want to do this." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"Of course I do? You hurt me way more than you know it. This is only my way of showing my thanks." Rin said, making a stab at him.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, so you should stop." Sesshoumaru said fighting off the urge to fight back. The demon side of him wanted to hear her scream under him. He wanted her to feel pain and see her blood. It was sort of sick... but it turned him on a great deal. Of course... he would never admit that.  
  
'I see your youkai part is taking the best of you.' Eugenus laughed through his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and noticed Rin stopped. He watched as she put her sword in her face, showing off the crystal in front of it. It began to glow and she began to speak in a strange language.  
  
'She's going to use the stars as daggers.' he thought, catching on to the odd attack.  
  
Rin put her eyes on him and smiled. When Sesshoumaru looked up, 5 stars began to fall. He looked back at Rin and watched her point the tip of the sword at him.  
  
"Star Dagger," she yelled, as stars fell one-by-one stars towards him.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tensiga and held it in front of him.  
  
"Now 'FLUFFY' we both know you can't do anything with that thing. You should put it away." Rin said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for her to throw more daggers at him and he hit them back. Rin ducked and looked at him stunned.  
  
"Now 'HUMAN' I told you before, I don't want to fight you. But I never said I was going to let you bet me." He smirked.  
  
Rin stood there again and gave her father an odd look. 'Father, I'm going to use mother's Silent Glaive. If I can't get to him, I guess I'll have to silence him.'  
  
'Very well,' he smiled, sending her a message back into her mind.  
  
"You don't seem to care. Don't you know we'll die also?" Rin whispered as her Ken no Uchu disappeared and her mother's weapon appeared.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching her close her eyes.  
  
"Just shut-up and say good-bye," she snapped.  
  
She began to lower the tip slowly. It was about two inches from the ground... when Rin's eyes suddenly opened. Sesshoumaru sat there for a second confused and noticed her eyes changed.  
  
"Rin?" He asked.

* * *

As I said before, thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. I really hope you all stay and read the next chapter. It will be posted asap! THANK YOU SO MUCH; you don't know how much your reviews mean to me. So please keep it up!  
  
ja mata ne 


	22. Chapter 4: Mother inside

* * *

OMg! I am soo sorry this took me WAY to long to write! I think this Chapter Sucks, cuz I just want to get it out of the way and work on my new stories. I'm really sorry guys, but please don't FLAME me! I hate those, darn thing...well you can still try and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Mother inside 

"Eugenus, what are you trying to do?" Rin asked, her voice softer than normal.

"Hotaru?" Eugenus asked surprised.

"Why are you doing this to our daughter? Do you want her power so bad that you would kill her to get to it?" The voice asked, clearly irritated.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin looked at him and smiled, "You must take Rin and get out of here. I know you can help her more than anyone. She loves you more than you think and I know you feel the same way."

"Wha-what!? Rin, what are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru blushed.

"I am not Rin, but her mother, Hotaru. I'm pleased to meet you." she smiled softly.

By this time Eugenus was walking towards them. His hand was in the air as if he was about to attack. Hotaru's Silent Glaive suddenly aimed at her and she smirked, "Stop moving."

"Are you really going to use that one me?" he asked, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Come on, Hotaru. You loved me once and I you. Why don't we start all over?" Eugenus whispered, putting his hands around her.

"Why, you ask?" Hotaru whispered. "It's simple... because I'm dead," she yelled, sticking the glaive into his body.

He yelled for a moment and watched the blood run out of his body. Shock covered his face as he called her the only thing he could think of. "Bitch!" He stepped back slightly, "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I'm warning you, Eugenus. Leave this place and let our daughter live happy. Or I will kill you myself." Hotaru said getting into a battle potion.

Eugenus sat there for a second and smiled, "Are you really going to kill me in that body? Are you going to let your daughter's hands be stained with more blood?"

"What?" Hotaru yelled, remembering she took over her daughter's body. "Damn," she mumbled, not noticing Eugenus quick movement towards her. His body forced Hotaru to the ground and she screamed.

"I'm surprised you can feel that? I wonder if Rin can feel it too. It was stupid of you to take over her body; you should have stayed where you were. Then you both wouldn't have to die. Well, I guess this would be your second time." Eugenus laughed, watching Hotaru scream and the sound of Rin's bones breaking.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he took the back of his sword and hit Eugenus in the head. He fell off of Hotaru and Sesshoumaru kicked him away from her, Sesshoumaru than bent down and held Rin's body in his arms.

"Rin?" He whispered. 

"I-I'm no-not Rin." Her voice answered.

"Hotaru?" He asked.

"Yes, take care of her for me," Hotaru whispered as she passed out.

Sesshoumaru sat there shocked and watched her body move again.

"What's wrong with me? It hurts," Rin screamed, before noticing Sesshoumaru holding her.

He smiled when he realized Rin was back to her old self, even if she was in bad conditions. He moved slowly and picked up his sword. He let it got across her body and as if nothing has ever happened, Rin bones were healed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak, but Rin stood up suddenly. She pushed him out of the way and screamed. Sesshoumaru pulled himself from the ground and saw Eugenus holding a sword directly into her heart. He watched as her father smiled and pushed her body from it. Rin looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru felt his body fill with anger, sorrow, and he gripped his sword.

"You know you can't-" Eugenus began, but stopped when he noticed the sword glowing red.

Sesshoumaru's eyes also began to glow, as something began to form at the tip of the sword. Sesshoumaru looked up at Genes one more time and watched as a great light came out of the sword and killed him on the spot.

* * *

Well, one more chapter and I am all done. I'm gonna make it a cute ending, but I think it was a little too easy. Oh well, my next story will be way better! 


	23. Chapter 5: Truth

I bet you guys were like, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!" WEll, its really a loooonnnnnnngggggggg story, but I guess I'll fill you in. (Short version of course)Before I started senior year my grandmother (who I live with) made up a new rule that for each hour I spend studying. 30 mins. of that time can be used to do whatever I want. However, the first 10 hours do NOT count. So I had to study for 11 freakin' hours just to get a crap worth of 30mins. THAT TOOK 4EVER! Finally, I finished up my hours and I'm suppose to be studying now... but of course I had to update! I just want you guys to know that it is not my fault for taking forever... there was no way in HELL I was able to get online. My grandfather took off the internet (just got it back today) and they have a password on my computer. (I already got caught once trying to hack it... lets just say that didn't turn out pretty.) WEll, I hope you guys can forgive. I know its short... but that cliffhanger must have been killing you. SO here is something to make you feel better!

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth Rin slowly opened her eyes and found she was in a warm bed with fur all around her. She sat up slowly and noticed she was back in Sesshoumaru's castle. 

'Where is he?' she thought, trying to make an attempt to leave, but stopped when she felt someone pull her down.

"So you stayed with me?" she whispered.

There was a small grunt and she smiled again.

"What happened?" Rin asked, coming closer to the body next to her.

"It seems my sword could be used for killing, if it is for an important reason. Considering it's used for healing, it takes a lot of darkness and great reasons for it to kill. I guess watching you die and feeling as if I couldn't go on, made the sword react to my feelings. It must have thought that your father was pure evil and didn't really have a point being here. It basically didn't feel any pity for killing him," Sesshoumaru whispered, confusing rolling off his tongue. "That's what I think at least."

"So," Rin said moving closer to him, "Does that mean you were afraid of losing me? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and smiled, "I guess I love you."

Rin hesitated, but kissed him on the lips. "Are you saying this isn't confusion?" she asked, pulling away.

Sesshoumaru smiled and flipped her under him. Rin gasped in surprise, but didn't show a sign of fear. Sesshoumaru smirked and brought his lips to her ear, "I, the great Sesshoumaru, never gets confused." His lips brushed against her lips before he devoured her in a strong passionate kiss.

END

* * *

It's over After all that bloody time! It's over...it was a stupid ending, but it was my longest story. I want to thank those, who stayed with me all the way! THANKS SO MUCH! And don't forget... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
